It Starts With A Hug: A Jeggy Story
by stormoffandoms
Summary: Peggy Schuyler has known these people for as long as she can remember. Why only now are her feelings changing? (Modern times)
1. HUGS!!!!!

**I decided to write a PeggyxJohn fanfic because they're goals. Updates once in a while**

(Peggy POV)

I slumped in my chair and glanced at the clock in the far corner of the classroom. _Still_ _twenty_ _minutes?_ When the bell _finally_ rings I bolt outside to meet my sisters, Angelica and Elizabeth. "Hey Pegs!" "Hi Alex." I greeted Eliza's boyfriend, who had been my best friend in second grade. Since he had been a third grader then, he kept all the kids from bullying me, and he still does. He and Eliza are both juniors in high school, I am a sophomore. Angelica, a senior, crushed me in a hug and ruffled my already messy hair. "I saw this cute guy today Pegs, you should try him out." I pulled out and gave her a look. "No thanks! I'm fine alone." "'Desperate and Alone' That's a good song title right?" Eliza started to hum a tune. She was a singer and since Alex had a way with words, they wrote a lot of songs together, and they were all amazing. 'Burn' was my personal favorite. Alex nodded as three other juniors came up to us. "Herc, Laf, John! Finally you arrive!" Alex cries as they did a bro-hug. "Sorry we're late. There was a picture of a turtle in the hallway." Hercules Mulligan raised an eyebrow at John Laurens, who raised his hands in surrender. "I have a problem! I know, I know! Didn't you draw it Peggy?" I nodded. "They made me leave it though." He added with a dirty look to Marquis de Lafayette. Angelica checked her phone. " _Crap_. We should start to leave." Eliza was clinging to Alex, but chatting with Angelica. Alex was talking with his friends and I was walking behind them, looking at the landscape. _These sights would've made amazing drawings._ If only I'd brought my sketchbook and pencils. John glanced at me balancing on the curb and hung back to walk besides me. We didn't talk for a few minutes until he finally said, "Did you have a good day?" I didn't answer. "I'm only asking cause you look like you need to be cheered up. When I need to be cheered up, nothing like a good hug." He opened his arms and engulfed me in a bear hug. I squirmed in his grip. "Shtop id. I canf mofe !" I whined. He laughed loudly. "That's the point! Stop squirming, that's not proper hug manners." I slid out of the hug. "That help?" I nodded. "Yeah, thanks. I had an okay day. You know Theodosia? The senior that's dating Aaron Burr? Well she and her demon friends-" "Did they bully you again?" John growled. I giggled. "No, they just kinda tripped me in the hallway. I didn't fall and I don't think it was on purpose." "How could it not be on purpose? They tripped you!" Alex had slid in besides us to hear our conversation. "No they were cleaning out their lockers and I tripped over their stuff. If you think about it, _they_ didn't really trip me. It was their stuff. They did laugh after I stumbled though." I said. "No bigdeal." " _No big deal!?_ Sure. You know, I could write an essay about how it _is_ a big deal." "You could write an essay about a lot of things Alex." John snorted, bumping me in the shoulder. We reached Laf and Herc's apartment complex. "Bye guys! We still on for tonight?" Alex called. They nodded. "What's happening tonight?" I pressed. He and John grinned devilishly. "Nothing." Before I could open my mouth to make a remark, John and Alex tackled me into a hug. I let out a yelp as Angelica and Eliza giggled at the sight of me being captured like this. As we reached Alex's house I rubbed my head and complained. "You two could have helped me!" Angelica put her arm around me and put her hand out like in one of those movies where this random human comes and explains the world to you in a dramatic way. "Think of it like this, they, are a force of nature that can't be stopped. And we, are your sisters, so we like to see you struggle!" She and Eliza giggled and waved 'bye' to Alexander. Soon John left, not without a bear hug to me. As we reached our house, I thought about John's last hug. It felt different from the other two. Maybe deeper somehow. I collapsed on my bed and giggled to myself. _I'm sleep deprived aren't I?_ I fell asleep without dinner, dreaming about what the boys were doing tonight.


	2. In The Garden

(Peggy POV)

It was a glorious Saturday and I was sitting with my sisters outside. Eliza was singing a song, Angelica was watering the fields of plants, and I was sitting on my bench swing, drawing different flowers. "Ughhhh! I can't get the stupid petal right!" I threw my stuff on the bench and stood up to join Angelica in the flower fields. "That's daffodil, tiger lily, and what's that one again? Oh! Zinnia." Angie was pointing out all the different flowers and it was boring, so I walked over to Eliza. "I'm trying to make a song for Alexander and I get find any good words! Here listen: _Though life itself is hard to overcome, you make life so." "_ So what?" I ask. "That's the thing! I don't know what!" She turned around and started mumbling to herself, something she does when nervous. I took a deep breath and sat back down and retried the flower. "Oooooh! That's good!" A voice said behind me. I looked around. The gate was open. _Oh crap. This is bad._ I turned around and fell off the bench when I saw John and Alex standing behind the bench. "You fricking scared me to death!" I shrieked, thwacking them on the heads with my art pad. This got the girls' attention and they came gliding over. " _What_ do you think you are doing Peggy? OH GOODNESS GRACIOUS!!! You two scared me." Angelica cried. Eliza kissed Alex on the cheek and hugged John. Alex ruffles my hair, while John squashed me in a hug. "Oh come on! My hair looked nice today!" John laughed.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. It's like three am or something and my dad is going to kill me. I'll make the next one longer.**


	3. Attack

**I'm going to switch this chapter up. K so I originally was going to wait to start this chapter but I'm bored so... here it is!**

(John's POV)

I chuckled as Peggy complained of me messing up her hair. "Stop laughing! He's being mean to me!" She pouted to Alex, who replied with, "I can only mess it up more!" He noggied her hair and she jumped back, knocking into me. I pushed her back forwards toward Alex. Angelica threw petals on Peggy's head while Eliza held her younger sister captive too. I picked Peggy up and carried her like a baby. She wiggled and kicked me in the arms. "Stop it!" She demanded, half understandable because of her giggles. She missed my arm and kicked me in the shoulder. I dropped her feet but kept my other arm around her shoulders. She flushed red and fell onto the porch swing, dragging me with her. Eliza sat down next to us, soon followed by Alex and Angelica. Peggy stood up and lied across our legs like on a mattress, putting her hands beneath her head. Angelica sighed and started picking petals out of Peggy's hair. "Tilt to the right. No, other side. Yeah right there. Hold on stop. Stop!" Alex grinned at me and I smiled back. "God, that was fun." Eliza was pulling Alex's hair back from his face. Peggy reaches up and pulled a curl on my head. "Ow!" "That's what you get." She yawned. Angelica pried Peggy's head off her lap and stood. "I'm going inside. I have an English paper due tomorrow." She went inside, and Eliza and Alex decided to go for a walk shortly after. Peggy and I stayed on the bench for a minute. "Well Laurens, it seems we have a problem on our hands." She said in a spy voice. "What would that be Schuyler number three?" I replied. She looked up at me with a mischievous grin and raised an eyebrow.

 **OOOOH!!! Cliffhanger bishes!! I have so mush homework to do and it's like four am. Yeah. K, love you, bye!**


	4. Garden House

_(Peggy's POV)_

"You'll have to follow me if you want to know!" I stood up and walked through patches of flower and fruit. John followed swiftly without complaint. There was a little garden house that no one used but me. I'm pretty sure I'm the only person who knows about it. I opened the door and sat on its white cushiony seats. John plopped next to me. I played with the hem of my yellow fringe skirt. Then I pulled off my white converse and leaned against him. "Well, tell me the problem Schuyler number three." He said in a mock authority voice. I giggled. "What you and the other boys did last night." " _That's_ the problem? I thought it was serious." I frowned at this and sat up. "It _is_ important. I need to know what you guys did!" He sighed and pulled my head back on his shoulder to rest. "Well we all just went to Laf's house and stayed there for a few hours." My frown deepened. "That's not what you were _doing_ or _talking about."_ His expression became stern. "Don't frown like that. It hides your features. And it doesn't matter what we did or talked about-" "Yes it does!" I cut him off. "You could have been talking about..." I trailed off "About what?" I swallowed, my throat was dryer than a desert. "About _me."_ He gave me a look. "Why would we y'all about you behind your back?" His soft voice was comforting. "I don't know. I just, I don't really know." I melted in to his arms. He started stroking my frizzy hair. I closed my eyes for a moment. _Why did I think they would talk about_ me? _I'm the most uninteresting person in the world. But still..._ "If you really want to know, the boys were pestering me about Maria." I gazed at him. "My friend Maria? Like Maria Reynolds?" He nodded and continued stroking my hair. "She had winked at me earlier and they thought I was flirting with her when I smiled back. The smile was a confused smile. Wait did you say she's your friend?" He looked into my eyes. "Yeah. She's been my friend since last year. You don't know that?" He shook his head. There are footsteps outside. I pull away and sit up. John looks disappointed at this bug he doesn't do a thing. Eliza and Angelica enter. "Where's Alex?" John asks. "Waiting for you. He says it's time to leave." Eliza nods to the outside. John pats my hand and stands. "See you later Pegs!" He smiles. "See you." I call as he leaves.


	5. Planning

_(Eliza's POV)_

" _Someone's_ in love with John Laurens!" I sang to my sisters. Peggy flushed. "No! He's my friend." "Sure. A friend you have a crush on." Angelica says gleefully. Peggy rolls her eyes. "Oh come on Pegs, we're your sisters. We tell each other everything." I sat next to her. "I don't love John Laurens! I told you!" Peggy moaned. Angelica raises an eyebrow. "Oh really? Do you have a feeling you can't explain towards him so you just say it's friendship?" Peggy doesn't answer. "I'll take that as a yes." Angelica says. "That feeling is affection. And not just friendly affection, _love_ Pegs. Love is what you're feeling." Peggy stood at once. "I will say it one last time. I do _not_ love John Laurens. And I do _not_ want to talk about it any longer." She stormed out of the garden house and back inside. I watched her go. "We should go too." I say, standing up. Angelica looks pleadingly at me. "Eliza don't you see? We _have_ to get them together. We _have_ to make them realize they're in love." I nod. We _do_ have to do this.

 _(Narrator POV)_

On Sunday, the older Schuyler sisters dragged Alexander, Lafayette, and Hercules into their plans. They were sitting in the Schuyler dining room and they agreed that they would go out tomorrow, the seven of them, and leave John and Peggy alone at a romantic restaurant. "What if it backfires?" Alex stressed out. Eliza patted his hand. "It won't." "What if they don't like each other?" He asked. This time it was Angelica. "They will." Alex nodded, unconvinced. "How about a coffee shop?" Lafayette suggested. Eliza looked up. "Peggy would love that. I don't know if John will though." "If John will what?" Peggy has walked in the dining room with a bag of chips. Nobody answered. "I said, if John will what?" No one. She shrugs and leaves the room, looking at her phone and continues eating chips. "That was close." Hercules muttered. Lafayette nodded. "We need to be careful. Let's go home. I create a group chat for this. K?" Everyone nodded and the boys drove home.


	6. Love You

( _Johns POV)_

I'm sitting on my couch, typing up an essay when my phone dings. It's from our group chat.

 _LafDude: Yo lets go somewhere tomorrow after school_

 _Angie: Sure_

 _Lizzie: *thumbs up*_

 _Herc: Sure thing_

 _Alex: Cool with me_

 _Pegs: Depends where we're going..._

 _LafDude: Amywhere you want_

 _Pegs: Coffee?_

 _Angie: Gotcha_

 _LafDude: John?_

 _Me: Doesn't matter to me_

 _Alex: So it's decided?_

 _Lizzie: Lets meet at the gate_

 _Pegs: K_

My phone buzzed again. Peggy was calling.

I clicked answer. "Hey Pegs." "Hey John. I know you're probably wondering why I'm calling but it's quick. I was eating chips and was going into the dining room at home and the gang was there but the only thing I heard them say was 'I don't know if John will.'" "They we're probably talking about tomorrow after school." I replied. "But Laf asked over the chat. If the others already knew, then why didn't he just text us separately?" She pressed. "Cause he's Lafayette and he does that?" I could hear her sigh on the other side of the line. Then voices. "Hey Pegs! Oooh! Who ya calling? Your boyfriend? John? Maybe John _is_ your boyfriend?" "SHUT UP ANGIE!!! He's _not_ my boyfriend!! John I'll call you later. Bye." "Love you." She ended the call. That's when I realized what I just said. I groaned. I just said _Love you_ to someone people are shipping me with! Hopefully no one hears about it.

 _(Peggy's POV)_

 _Oh my god_. John just said 'Love you'. He probably said it as in like 'love you cause you my good friend'. But either way, I can't tell anyone about it. I'll talk to him tomorrow at school. "So, How is John?" Angelica giggles. I roll my eyes and pull my sweatshirt on along with sweatpants. Angelica hasn't changed out of her pinkish tank and shorts. Eliza enters, wearing a pale blue night gown. "Pegs, why'd you yell? Dads already on a bad mood." I tell Eliza what Angelica said when I was calling John. She giggles with Angelica. "Well how is he?" "Fine, I guess." I sit on my bed. "Peggy we just want you to know, we're all waiting for _the announcement."_ Angelica sniggers. I groan again and lie in bed, then decide to sketch a little before bed. Johns words echo in my head. _Love you._

 _ **Again, short chapter but I'm going to be active a lot. This is a weird chapter but, welp! See you loves! Update soon.**_


	7. Coffee Shop

( _Lafayette's POV)_

It's the end of the school day. I was walking with Hercules and John. "Yo, you like a Schuyler!" Hercules punched John in the arm. John glared at him and rolled his eyes. "You know, if you two keep doing this, I might _not_ go to the coffee shop with you guys." I looked at Hercules, we don't want that. Angelica has already told me that Peggy suspected us so we had to be extra careful. "Fine! We'll drop it! Doesn't mean it's _not true_!" We reached the gate, Peggy and Alex were already there, while Eliza and Angelica were approaching from their classrooms. "Laf, Herc, John." Alex greeted us. Peggy was furiously typing on her phone and but smiled, looking up. There was a final _ding_ of a text and she pushed it in her sweatshirt pocket, rolling her eyes. "Sorry, Maria was asking something stupid." " _I bet I know what she said!"_ Angelica sang out, earning a punch in the arm from Peggy. "Ow! Jeez." She rubbed her sore arm. John pretended to look busy on his phone but I could see his pink cheeks. I let out a low laugh. "Ooh, little Johnny is pink!" At this Peggy and John both punched me in the arm. "John, you're blows are getting weaker! This little midget is stronger than you." Peggy flexed her arm and grinned. John looked annoyed. "Meh meh meh!" He mocked melt voice. Eliza laughed but Alex shook his head. "Pegs is _not_ a midget Laf, _Eliza_ is." His girlfriend scorned him all the way to the coffee shop. As we arrived, Peggy slapped her hand over Eliza's mouth to keep her quiet. This provoked a fight between them, which Angelica soon joined into. "At least _I'm_ not immature. You two need to stop." We took two tables, one outside and one inside. Peggy, John, Hercules, and I sat outside, while the older Schuyler sisters and Alex sat inside. I whipped out my phone. I was the commander of Operation Jeggy. After our drinks came, I quickly sent a text to Alex, Angelica, and Eliza, saying it's time to leave. I nodded to Hercules. Peggy was in the bathroom and John was ordering another coffee. We waited for Angelica, Eliza, and Alex to come outside, then we quickly ran out of sight.

 _(Peggy's POV)_

I sat down at our table and realized that everyone had left. John sat down after a minute. Something clicked inside of my head. I groaned. "Of _course_!" "Of course what?" John sipped his drink. "We should go back now. They're probably at the stop sign by now." John nodded and we stood, racing to get to the stop sign. "So, why did we get ditched by our friends?" "Cause they were setting us up on a date." I said snapped. His eyes dawned with realization as I pointed ahead of us. "They're over there! Come on!" We sprinted like madmen to where they were all standing. I reached Angelica and tackled her from behind. "AAAAH!" She shrieked. They looked up at my furious face. Alex, as always, was ready to speak with a whole planned speech. "We were-" "I know exactly what you guys were doing. No need to explain. Only, who was in charge?" Lafayette raised his hand. "Okay, who shared the idea?" My sisters raised their hands. "Who agreed with the idea _strongly?"_ Everyone raised their hands. I crossed my arms and huffed. John was enjoying his coffee. "Man this is good coffee!" He muttered. "Pegs you have the shortest temper in the world. Chill. It's going to happen anyways." Hercules said coolly. "How would _you_ know?" I retorted. "Maybe it won't." I stalked towards my street and stomped to my room, fuming. _Who do they think they are? Me and John would_ never _happen. Would it?_

 **Hey peeps, this is a long chapter. I realized how Lafayette and Hercules don't have major parts in this story, so I'm trying to change that. I also realized that chapter four beginning was lame, but I couldn't think of anything else to say was the 'problem'. I couldn't have said that Peggy admits love, cause nothing's happened between them.**


	8. Jams Good and Bad

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the Hamilton lyrics that are in this chapter.**

 _(Hercules' POV)_

It's Thursday, and Peggy hasn't spoken to us since Monday. Eliza and Angelica say the only time Pegs talks to _them_ is at the dinner table, and that's only to pass the food and such. John has been quiet too, but he still speaks to us every once in a while. Me and Lafayette were walking to school when Alex came running up behind us. "Eliza just called. She said Peggy went to the hospital." I spun to face him. "Did she say why?" He shook his head. "She was crying too much. From what I could make out, they had an argument with each other and all three of them said some stuff that they wish they didn't say." I felt sick. We all had a soft spot for the youngest Schuyler Sister. Laf was staring straight ahead with a thoughtful look. "I wonder if John knows." he muttered.

John _did_ know. He didn't talk much, which wasn't unusual this week, but when he did, it was depressed and sorrowful. Alex pulled his arm across John's shoulders as we walked back home. Eliza was crying into Angelica, who was stroking her hair. " _Shhh. She'll be fine. Shhhh."_ I walked near Lafayette. " you guys want to come home with us?" Angelica asked the lot of us. Everyone nodded as one, not daring to speak. "Angelica, why did she even go to the hospital?" I whispered to her. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, like she not dare think about it. "Eliza and I had a row with her. We said- sorry- we said that 'no one loved her anyway and that we were wrong to think it'. Two seconds later she was pale white, laying on the floor. She had..." She trailed off. "Fainted." Eliza's quivering voice echoed through the empty street. "Barely a pulse. From what, they're trying to figure out." Eliza buried her head back in Angelica's shoulder after speaking. We stopped in front of a grand mansion, the Schuyler's were one of the richest families in town. Alex took a key from Eliza's hands and opened the door. We walked over to the _one of the_ living rooms and we settled down. I sat with John and Lafayette. Alex was sitting with Eliza and Angelica. We sat in silence for what seemed like forever. "Can I lighten the mood? Cause we sitting like a bunch of lost little kittens on a rainy day. Going ahead, let me take it away." John grinned at my rhymes and nodded eagerly. Once everyone else saw this, they wiped their eyes and smiled. I pulled out my phone and played my favorite song ever; 'Guns and Ships'. Obviously Alex had wrote it and since he got mad skills, Laf had rapped it for him. "I'm taking this horse by the reins, making redcoats redder with bloodstains! (Lafayette!) And I'm never gonna stop, until I make um' drop, and scatter their remains, I'm! (Lafayette!) Watch me engaging, I'm escaping, I'm enraging, I'm out! (Lafayette!) Go to France for more funds, (Lafayette!) Come back with more guns, and ships... You know I'm tired of this song. Let's do... Satisfied!" Lafayette cheered. i clicked 'Satisfied' on my phone and John started us off. "All right all right! That's what I'm talking about! Now everyone give it up for the maid of honor, Angelica Schuyler!" "A toast to the groom!" This was followed by Helpless, Hurricane, Take a Break, and ended with I Know Him. Angelica left and got a bunch of snacks from the kitchen and we ate away. Everyone fell silent as Eliza's phone rang. "It's the hospital! Hello? Yes this is Elizabeth Schuyler. That's amazing! Oh. is it severe? How long? Okay. When? Okay thank you. You're very kind. Good night." We all leaned in to hear her. "Okay so they figured out what's wrong. The bad news is that she had a heart attack. The good news is, it's not severe, she'll live." We all exhaled at the same time, relieved. "But she'll be there for a while. It could happen again too. We'll be able to visit tomorrow at seven."

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Sorry for the depressing note but, welp! As you see, I tried to bring Hercules and Lafayette into the story more. Tell me if you think it worked. Next chapter might be depressing, I don't really know yet.**


	9. Spotlight

**Hey. The beginning of this chapter is a flashback to when the sisters fight, and then it will move to the present. Just letting you know, this chapter mentions suicide, death, and has hardcore depression. Enjoy!**

 _(Peggy's POV)_

I hopped out of bed, and groggily walked to my vanity. I dragged a brush through my poofy hair and tugged it into a bun. I picked a white tee-shirt, yellow bomber jacket, jeans, and yellow high tops. I was tying my shoes as Eliza jumped in my room. "Aw! Love the outfit sis! Who you trying to impress? James Reynolds? I saw him looking at you the other day." I snorted and moved to my next shoe. "He's dating Maria. She's my best friend and I would never do that to her. I'm not trying to impress anyone." Eliza threw me a skeptical look. "You sure? What about John?" "Which one? I know like fifty." _Please don't say it, please don't say it._ "Laurens." _Damn it Eliza. You said it._ "No. Why would I do that? If I was going to impress him, I would have years ago. And for the last time, I'm _not trying to impress anybody_!" Angelica burst in. "First, Peggy, we know you. You would take a long time to build up courage to impress someone you've known for years. You might have _just_ built up that courage to impress second, yes you are trying to impress John because you like him. Don't try to deny it, we can tell. _We know you!"_ I shook my head. 'No you don't' I wanted to scream back at them. They don't know me. They weren't there when I cut my knee open trying to climb over a fence to get out of school. They weren't there to convince me _not_ to climb over the fence to get out of school. Maria was. They weren't there when I found out I had depression. Maria was. They weren't there for me when I waited on the train tracks for a train to crush me. Maria was. They weren't there to bring me happiness after trying to commit suicide, Maria was. Maria had always been there for me, and I had been there when Thomas Jefferson 'accidentally' dropped a big rock on her leg and broke it during our 6th grade field trip. I had been there when her sister-like cousin died, I was even _at_ the funeral. Anger seeped through me. "Pegs?" My thoughts were broken. "No Angelica, you two _don't_ know me. Sure, we're sisters, but you weren't there during the toughest times in my life. Do you know who was?" Eliza cut in. "John I'm guessing." "NO! HE WAS NOT THERE! NO ONE WAS EXCEPT FOR MARIA! SHE WAS THERE WHEN YOU ALL WEREN'T! SHE IS THE ONE WHO ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT MY FEELINGS! YOU DON'T LOVE ME! YOU CLAIM YOU DO, BUT YOU DON'T!" I screamed. Eliza was taken aback by this. Angelica bounced back first. "You're right. We don't love you. No one does. No one _has._ No one ever will. We were wrong to think someone did." My head spun. My heart throbbed. _Pain. All I feel is pain._ I crouched, clutching my chest. _What's happening?_ I heard slight voices, but they were so distant. My eyes were clouding over, and soon, darkness.

I awoke to beeping on my right, and snores on my left. I looked around. I was in a hospital by the looks of it. When I turned my head, my suspicions were confirmed. Maria was asleep in a visitors chair. I smiled inwardly. _As I suspected. Maria would be here, and no one else was._ I craned my head to look at the clock. '2:20' School would be out in fifteen minutes. I touched Maria's hand. She immediately woke up. "Oh Pegs! I was so worried! I was waiting in class for you, and when you didn't show up, I was scared for your life! Then the office called for me and I was driven here by the vice-principle. I arrived and they told me that you had a heart attack. Your mom had forgotten her purse and come back for it, then when your sisters told her that you fainted, she called the ambulance. Oh Pegs, don't do that ever again!" She flung her arms around me. I felt tears drip on my arm. I looked at her face as she pulled away. She had a maroon dress that was very 'showy' of her body. It was tight fitting and low cut; showing at lot of legs and flawless skin. She had her brown hair straightened and she was wearing a heck-ton of make up. I told her what had happened before I blacked out. When I told her what I had said about her, tears gathered in her eyes again. "That means so much to me Pegs." She hugged me again. "You're going to suffocate me!" I laughed, a grin on my face. It was 2:50. No other visitors. Maria left at 10:46, the nurse had to drag her out, she didn't want to leave my side. I fell asleep at 1:29. When I opened my eyes on Friday, it was 7:32. Maria came with food at 8:17. She had also come with my phone and charger, games, sketch pad, pencils, and homework. A lot of homework. She guided me through history, snickered at my math, slept when it took an hour for me to do social studies, laughed at my language arts essay, and drew when I finished science. "Done!" I dropped my notes on the bed and did a victory arm dance. It was 11:13 when Eliza, Angelica, John, Alex, Lafayette, and Hercules finally came in. I had been crushing Maria at chess and scowled at them when they came in. Eliza glared at Maria when I took her bishop. Maria grinned and moved her queen. "Boom!" She made an explosion with her hands. I moved my pawn and killed her king. "What! How did you do that? I call rematch!" She stared wide-eyed at the board. "Nope! I won, fair and square!" She crossed her arms. "I quit!" "What are you quitting?" I asked. "I don't know it just sounded appropriate for the setting of the conversation." We giggled and I closed the game. Maria checked her phone. "Ughh. Mom needs me to babysit. Later? I'll bring your favorites! Home made." I grinned as she packed up. "Tell your mom thanks in advance for those cookies!" She nodded. "I will! See ya!" I waved as she left then turned to the others. "What?" I said irritated. "What do you mean 'what'? You had a heart attack and we came to check on you!" Eliza cried. "You could have come earlier. It's the last Friday of the month, which means a day off of school." I retorted. "If you want us to leave, then we will. Just say to words." Eliza snapped. Herc cut in before we could start a row. "Stop fighting. We came to see her, not fight with her. Did they say why it happened? Or is it all a cover?" He said with a grin that could only mean one thing. "A cover for what?" Alex said. Me and Herc shared a look. "Who comes to keep the bad guys away? Da na na na na na naaa. Who comes to save the day? Da na na na na na naaaaaa. SUPER SPIES! On our way to save you! SUPER SPIES! The enemies run away from us! SUPER SPIES! I'm Agent Daisy! And I'm Agent Cloth! Da na na, da na na, dyowwwwwww. Super spies." We sang together. Laf howled in laughter. Alex had his face in his hands and John was cry-laughing. Eliza looked embarrassed. "That was your theme song from your elementary game oui? C'était hilarant!" **(That was hilarious)** "SUPER ESPIONS!" **(Super spies)** Alex and John were holding each other to not fall over and Herc and I were smiling, remembering our game. Angelica's face had turned red and finally gave in to giggles but Eliza just stood there, rigid. "Back to the point." She began, but I cut her off. "What point? The one were I asked you to leave?" She reached to pull Alex with her but I shook my head. "No, just you. Angelica will stay too." I added as Eliza reached for our older sister. Eliza looked at me with something in her eyes. _Hate? Love? Love-hate? No, longing. it's longing. But for what? to be the center of attention? To have all our friends next to her, fussing over her. I finally get attention, and it's because I'm in the hospital for gods sake! She always needs attention, to be in charge. The spotlight can't be on anyone but her._ I smiled. _Here I am. In the ,_ basking _in it. And she can't stand the thought of it._

 **Okay hope you liked the chapter. I tried to make the end less sad, and a little happier. I was going to add a few kisses and stuff but I decided to use the Super Spy idea instead. I'm going to throw in a random self promo. Go check out my stories on Inkitt . My username is also stormoffandoms. I also have another story on here called Where the Two Worlds Meet. It's not my best work, but it's okay. This was a long chapter and my computer is 5%, so I'll see you later. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. (This is the longest chapter in this story. )  
**


	10. The Part Everyone Is Waiting for

**I can't believe it's already chapter ten! I was given a review and I totally agree with it.** **Feel free to leave your reviews, if it helps me entertain you with my writing then give me advice!**

 **Virgo Girl 14**

 _I don't know if it's intentional, but your chapters have come out in a large block of text... Makes it difficult for me to read and concentrate on... Maybe go back and space it out a bit more? Cause I really would like to read this and actually concentrate on it_

 **I have no idea what to say now so I'm just going to let you read...**

* * *

(Peggy's _POV)_

The door slammed shut. Eliza's footsteps rang through the hallways of the hospital. Alex looked towards the door, contemplating if he should follow his girlfriend. It stayed quiet for a little bit. I looked at the clock. It was 11:50. I texted Maria.

 _Me: What time did you say you would be back?_

 _Maria: Ha! You miss me already?_

 _Me: No, I mean yes, but I'm craving cookies :P_

 _Maria: Haha! Around 7. I'll stay till they drag me out ;)_

 _Me: K. Love you lots!_

 _Maria: See you soon_

John peeked over my shoulder to see what I was doing. I held my phone to my chest. "What do you think you are doing? Reading my texts?" I demanded. His green eyes widened. "Just wanted to see what you were doing. M'lady." He added with a smirk. He bowed and sat where Maria had been sitting a little while ago. At 12:42, Laf and Herc needed to go, but since only Angelica could drive, and she didn't want to leave yet, they had to walk home. Luckily it's not too far from our houses. Alex got a call from Eliza at 3:57, and left to go to the park to meet her. Angelica mysteriously disappeared at 4:34, claiming to go to the bathroom. It was just me and John. He sat next to my bed, we were playing on a Scrabble app. "Whoo! Twelve points for me!" He cheered. "And you only got eleven." He pointed out. I shook my head. "I have a triple word bonus. I have plus thirty three." I gesture to a square on the screen. He deflates. "I'm still five points ahead?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and created the word "at" on the board. John 'Haha!'ed and turned it into "dating". We stared at this for a long moment. "Oof" I said finally. "I'm still behind." I saw his eyes roll and his cheeks colored. "I forfeit. You win. I want to do something else now. Can we? Can we? Can we?" "Can you stop before I make you?" He cut in teasingly. I grinned. "Can we? Can we? Can we? Ca-" I was interrupted by him pressing a kiss on my lips. It lasted just a moment; he pulled away, both of us pink. "That shut me up well." I commented. He didn't respond, his face deepening to flame red. "Hey, it did." I defended myself. "Shut up, or I do it again." He snapped. "In that case, I won't ever stop talking." The words left me before I knew it. They lingered in the air.

I looked at my phone. 5:01. "How long are you staying?" I asked. "Till 6:30, my mom needs me to make dinner." "Then Maria comes at 7. So we have an hour and a half."To do what?" He said, then immediately regretted it. "That sounded weird." I said. He plugged my nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Shdop id. Id's uncompordable. And I campd breed." I added, hoping he would stop. He did. The only sound was the clock hands ticking. _Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock._ The boredom was unbearable. I twiddled my thumbs. I pulled at the hospital gown. Then I reached up and yanked at John's curly hair. "OW! What was that for?" He rubbed his head. I still had a grip on his hair, so I pulled his head down and pressed my lips against his. This time, it felt like hours, or maybe days, no- _years_ until he pulled away. He glanced at the clock. It was 5:47. "How long until you're free to go from here?" He said. I shrugged. "Maybe tomorrow. Maybe a year, who knows?" "The doctors." He replied. "Did you just try to pull a Peggy joke? I admit, it was pretty good. But Peggy jokes have to seem unintentional. You know? No? Probably not. But yeah, they say I might leave tomorrow, but I have to come regularly, I could have another heart attack at anytime." I mimicked a javelin, gun, and bow and arrow. John was confused. "An _attack."_ I said. He chuckled and kissed the tip of my nose. I screwed my face up like a rat. "Look at meh. I'm Eliza. Hmph!" I said in a mean girl accent. I giggled. He looked me in the eye. "Deep down, you _do_ love your sister. You're just mad at her." I sigh. "I know. She just always wants attention, always want the spotlight. When everyone fusses over someone else, even if they got injured, she wants that attention. That's what she was doing, she tried to drive the center back to her." "She was crying, you know, when she was told you were in the hospital. She was bawling her eyes out for you." He said quietly. I _know_ that. Of course she was sad, but that gave her attention. When she saw how everyone was worried about me being hurt, instead of about her being sad about me being hurt, she couldn't stand it. I looked at the clock. 6:28. John stood up. "I should start going." He gave me a quick kiss and pulled his school bag on his back. "See you tomorrow!" I called as he left. _Thirty minutes to myself. How boring._ My phone was 30%. I turned on YouTube and watched Vine Fails until Maria came bursting in, carrying a batch of cookies.

"I'm here!" She cried out. "Finally! I was starting to miss those cookies before they even arrived. I might have missed you too." I added at the mock offended look she gave me. "I have _lots_ to tell you!" She squealed. I grinned. "Me too." "I bet mine is better than yours." "I doubt it." "Oh yeah? I found fifty bucks on the street." "I kissed John Laurens. _Three times."_ She stared. "Oh. My. God. You're lying?" I didn't reply. "You're not lying. That's just. OH MY GOD I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOOOOOUUU!" The end of her sentence rose in pitch to the point where a nurse came in to tell her to shut up. She swiveled to face me. "Are you two dating? Or is it one of those kissy relationships where you just randomly kiss each other?" I shrugged. "I don't know." I changed the subject. "You found _fifty bucks_ on the street? I don't believe it." She dug in her purse and found a wad of cash. I counted it. Fifty bucks in cold hard cash. I put it behind my back. "I don't see any money! Oh no!" I said slow and fake. She raised an eyebrow. "You know you can't put up a fight in that state. Give it." I passed it over. "How long are you in here again?" I told her what I told John. She nodded slowly. I pulled the cookies from her and she joined my eating and watching Netflix (on her phone, mine was dead). It was 10:30 when a nurse came to tell Maria to leave. There were still a few cookies and my phone was charging, so I was good to go for the night. She gave me a quick hug. "See you tomorrow. I'll bring something." "Thanks, you're the best." I said as she left. The nurse made sure I was ready for the night, and the equipment in the room as well, then bid me good night. I checked my phone and decided to text John.

 _Me: You awake?_

 _John: Yeah why?_

 _Me: Just wondering_

 _John: Is everything good? Did Maria leave?_

 _Me: Yes and yes_

 _John: What time should I come?_

 _Me: Whenever you want_

 _John: K. Love you. G'night_

 _Me: Night. ️_

* * *

 **Okay, FINALLY I get to where they kiss. I'm honestly just daydreaming about these two right now. Leave a review and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Released!

**I would like to say a few words. Oof. Earlobe. Chair. Enjoy...**

 _(Peggy's POV)_

I can't believe it. We were sitting in Angelica's car, driving home. I had _finally_ been released. I jumped out of the car, cheering and whooping. "Stop it Pegs, you're supposed to be saving your energy." She was right, but I continued jumping up and down. She groaned and slammed the door shut. "Did they give you sugar medicine?" She pulls out her keys. I giggled, "Maybe."

I ran up the stairs and found Maria in my room. "AHH! Why are you in here?" I shrieked. "I have a key." She said as though it was the most obvious thing ever. I shrugged and plopped down next to her on my bed. "Oh my god, the _best_ thing happened after I left yesterday." She exclaimed. I leaned in, interested. "James Reynolds asked me out." "I thought you were already dating?" "Yeah, but not _actual_ dating. But he asked me out on a romantic dinner tonight." I squealed. "OOH! Wait! Did you say _tonight?"_ Maria nodded slowly. "Then we need to start getting you ready." I pulled her to my vanity. "Why? He said the dinner is at six and it's only nine thirty. And you've never been on a date before. You don't know how to get me ready." I shook my head. "I had to get Eliza ready for her dates with Alex, and Angelica for John Church. The reason we're starting now is because we need to prep you with all the necessities and scenarios. We need to get you to memorize what to say in any time, and how to save you from awkward situations." She have in with a sigh and I got to work, making flash cards, choosing dresses, picking out shoes, packing on makeup, and fiddling with hair.

"Finally!" I cried. Maria twirled around. She was wearing a short red dress, sheer white tights, a pretty shawl, red heels, basic makeup with a bright red lipstick, and her hair was twisted in a braided crown. "Oooooh! Lovely!" Angelica pokes her head in from the doorway. "Dad's our getting Eliza from the park. Do want me to drop you off Maria?" I looked at my watch. 5:28. "Aaah! Late late late! Maria go now." "It's five twenty eight? I have thirty minutes." Angelica clucked her tongue. "Be early, so if he cancels, say your already there and he was a waste of time. That way, he feels bad. Or, you impress him with punctuality." Maria nodded slowly and gave me a small hug. "Make us proud. Don't forget your bag! Goff luck!" I called as the two of them left. My phone dinged.

 _John: Where did you go?_

Poop. I forgot to tell John I'd been released.

 _Me: Home. Sorry forgot to tell you_

 _John: it's ok can I come over?_

 _Me: fine with me_

 _John: see u soon_

I looked in the mirror. I tidied up my room, fixed my bun, pulled a yellow sweatshirt on, and changed into gray sweat pants. The bell rang a few minutes later. I pulled it open. "Come in my good sir." I bore low, imitating a servant. John grinned. "I would like to see a one Peggy Schuyler." He replied, bowing back. "The mistress is this way. Please follow me, not before taking of your shoes." He slid them off. "Oh so you're the _mistress?"_ He said as we walked up the stairs. "There is no doubt that I am the true mistress of the kingdom of Pegs." I replied. "No doubt." John echoed. I pulled my bedroom doors open. He sat in my chair and I flopped on his lap, lying across the bed. He lied back too, and absentmindedly stroked my hair, humming a made up tune. I sat up. "What do we do to pass time?" I asked. He rose to a sitting position and shrugged. "Well then, we'll just have to have fun." I pulled out a sketch pad from under my pillows and sketched the outline of one John Laurens. His curly hair was difficult, but the eyes were even harder. I decided to make him hold a turtle and be wearing a turtle onesie. He loooked at my paper. "I'm not _that_ obsessed. Actually, second thought, I am." He put an arm around me and I started poking in leg with my pencils. "Stop. I said stop! Please? No? Okay fine. Ow! That hurts. Ughhhhhh."

 **Hey everyone. I decided to make this chapter just fluffy and not _too_ interesting. You know what I mean? Next chapter might be a Maria and James day night thing. Welp, hope you enjoyed. **


	12. Maria Date Night

_(Maria's POV)_

Angelica dropped me off at a small coffee shop for my date. She turned to look me in the eyes. "Stay safe. And don't get into trouble." I saluted. "Yes Ma'am." She laughed as I got out of the car. She sped off. I straightened my dress and saw James walking in my direction. _This is it Maria. You can do it!_ He came up and offered his arm to me. I giggled and accepted it. We walked into the shop and sat down. The waiter came over. "What shall we order Miss?" He raised an eyebrow. I smiled and looked at the little menu. "I shall take a cream latte. And you good Sir?" I replied. "I'll take an espresso." He said to the waiter. The waiter left and we sat there. "You look lovely. I'm guessing the Schuyler's helped you?" He said, touching my arm. "Yes. How did you know?" "Well no offense, but I don't think you have the talent to make that hair crown." He chuckled. I nodded. "True. Much less do it on myself!" He leaned in. "But you're talented in many other ways." "Like?" "Well, you have natural beauty that many envy. A perfect smile that has the ability to charm." He said as I smiled to the waiter bringing out coffees. The waiter grinned goofily and blushed, but hiccuped nervously when James glared at him. "So to say, you're perfect." He finished. I picked up my latte and blushed. "Thanks." I muttered. "You're perfect too." He raised an eyebrow. "How am _I_ perfect?" "Well, you have that essence of confidence and control. People _listen_ to you. So to say, you're perfect." I couldn't help but add some cheek to my sentence. He smiled. I leaned in closer to him. Our noses were millimeters apart. Then, he sipped his espresso before I could do anything, breaking away. "Aww, come on!" I said. He laughed. I took a sip of my drink and we talked and laughed til 6:30, when we finished and he drove me to a park. The sun was setting. "What a beautiful view." I breathed. "Yeah. Oh, you meant the sunset." He said. I giggled. "What did _you_ mean?" "You." I blushed. "Thanks." I wrapped my arms around him, looked up at his face, and kissed his lips.

 **I know, short chapter. Happy New Year! I'm excited for 2019. What about you?**


	13. Halloween Time

_(John's POV)_

"Time to sneak into the Schuyler Mansion! We ready?" Alex yelled. I know, we shouldn't be doing that, but it was tradition. On Halloween's Eve, every year, me and the guys would try to sneak into the Schuyler household, while the sisters (and occasionally Maria) would set traps and defenses. We've held this tradition since we all met, around when I was in second grade. The boys would try to get inside and find where the candy is held. If we find it, the trick or treaters wouldn't get any candy. Eliza and Peggy had started talking again for this tradition, but they weren't necessarily on good terms.

"Got the hoodies? Good, the ropes? Mhmm. Who has the baskets? Laf, give them here. John, you got the pins in the bag? Okay everyone good? Hercules put the glitter down."

"But we look atrocious in these outfits!" Herc gestures to the black garments we were wearing.

"Oui, nous avons l'air hideux." Lafayette said. I stared at him.

Alex sighed. "He said, 'Yeah, we look hideous.' Not _everyone_ understands french Lafayette the Baguette."

I shrugged. "Ready to go? Good. Let's start walking over." We sprinted over to the house. The neighbors saw us, but didn't comment or think out of the ordinary, we've been doing stuff like this for years. There was one man who gave us a startled look as we crept across the Schuyler's lawn. "Just moved in? I'm John, this is Lafayette, Hercules, and Alex. You'll see us do weirder stuff with the Schuyler sisters." I stood up and held out my hand.

Alex pulled me back under the bush costume we were wearing. "No time for introductions Jo. Pegs at three o'clock." Peggy was marching back and forth the doorway, and in front of the window we planned to get in from. She looked in our direction, and even though we were hidden, she raised a walkie talkie to her mouth and said something.

Hercules clutched his heart. "That's the spy I trained. But _I_ trained her. I'm a better spy than she is. Follow me." He ran right up to the window and launched himself in headfirst. Peggg has gone inside already, so she didn't notice. "Stay out there! I'll get the door." Herc called from inside.

"I'm glad we stay out here. We can't do _that_ move!" Laf muttered. The door swung open, so we bolted to it. But when we entered, it was Eliza who stood there, but Herc.

"Nice try. But, the only one who got away was Hercules." She kissed Alex's cheek and we sat down on the couch, then she hurried upstairs.

"We were _so close!"_ Alex complained. Then, a window opened and Herc jumped in the room.

"Quick, give me the supplies. Peggy heard me. Hurry!" He snatched our bags and dashed out of the room.

As soon as he left, Peggy came jumping down from the ceiling! "Darn! Just missed him. I was going to tackle him. Should've done it earlier. Got to go." She pulled on a rope that was dangling from the roof and spiraled up, out of sight.

"Peggy and Hercules take this _way_ too seriously. And Mr. Schuyler lets Pegs get away with a lot. Where did she even come from?" Alex started searching the room.

"Just give up. Herc and Pegs have been doing this spy stuff for years. Apparently they knew each other before we did." Laf leaned his head over the couch and groaned.

"I _hate_ being benched. It means I can't play! But if there's anyone who can win a theiving game for us, it's Herc." I sighed.

"Of course you hate getting benched, _you_ play sports." Alex said, punching the wall to check for secret doors. "Oh crap!" He punched a button and a small passage way opened up in the wall frame. Before we could investigate it, Herc came running in through the tunnel.

"Oh thank god, you opened it. Peggy is on my tail." He gasped. We pulled him out and shit the little trapdoor. Peggy fell down from the ceiling again and landed on top of him.

"HA HA! GIVE BACK OUR CHOCOLATES YOU THEIF!!!! LIZA, ANGIE! WE WON!!!!! WHOOO!" She yelled. Herc groaned and passed over a small bag.

"Where did you even come from?" I asked, looking at the ceiling. She grinned. "Secret."

Angelica and Eliza came crashing to the floor. "You can do it too?" Peggy asked, in awe.

Eliza stood. "No, we fell through that trapdoor you carved in the floor." She pointed to a big gaping hole in the ceiling. Peggy shrugged. "We won at least. Fifth year in a row!" She threw her hands up and cheered. Angelica rubbed her backside. "My butt hurts. Help me up." She reaches up and grabbed Eliza's ponytail.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Stop it." She pried her hair loose and helped her sister up. Peggy was bouncing up and down next to me and it was pretty annoying. I pulled on her hand, so she stopped and she entwined her fingers with mine. She hid it in the folds of her skirt so nobody saw.

Maria soon came sprinting through the door carrying a bunch of stuff. "Time for the annual Halloween sleepover?" She offered. Everyone cheered and we got to work laying our sleeping bags down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Maria kick my bag next to Peggy, she Pegs would be in between me and her. There were snacks, songs, jokes, and we finally fell asleep around three am.

"Happy Halloweeny Witchy Hour!" Peggy yelled, the only one fully awake. Eliza rubbed her eyes. "God Peg, did you eat the trick or treating candy or something?" Peggg and Hercules suddenly stiffened. "You can't prove nothing!" He slid into his sleeping bag, hiding from us. Peggy giggled and pressed a finger to her lips.

"We should sleep now." Alex stretched. Laf was already asleep. The lights were turned off and we settled down. I saw Peggy's eyes blink at me in the dark. She reached out and grasped my hand. Then, we fell asleep.

 **OOOOOF!!!! DID YOU HEAR THAT ANTHONY AND JASMINE GOT ENGAGED!!! IM STILL IN SHOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Halloween Day

_(Eliza's POV)_

"Angie! Angie wake up! Wake up!" I was shaking Angelica awake, it was six am on Halloween day, and there was something they all needed to see! "What?!" Angelica rolled over and swatted me away. "I need to show you something!"

"Show me later." She mumbled. "No! They're going to wake up and then I won't be able to show you anymore!! Get up!" I whispered. She finally stood up and yawned. "What?"

I giggled. "Look at Peggy and John." She instantly woke up fully. Pegs and John had fallen asleep holding hands! She clutched her heart. "Our little Peggy is growing up so fast! We should wake the others!" I nodded and we woke Alex, Maria, Hercules, and Lafayette. Then we watched them until John shifted and woke up.

"What?" He removed his hand from Peggy's and rubbed his eyes. "Why are you all staring at me?" I giggled and pointed to where Peggy was snoring. He realized what we were talking about and turned a deep shade of red. "Well..." He mumbled.

Alex cut him off. "When were you planning to tell?" John shrugged. "I don't know I guess." We all started cheering and in the commotion, Peggy woke up and started yelling. "GOD! I JUST TRY AND GET SOME SLEEP BEFORE HALLOWEEN! BUT NO! YOU ALL HAVE TO WAKE ME UP BEFORE TWELVE!" Then she buried herself back in her sleeping bag. But Angelica was too fast for her. She pulled Peggy out of the covers and lifted her up.

"We know about you and John!" I whispered in Peggy's ear. She scowled. "So?" "Well, we just would like to know how long you've been together?" Angie said. Peggy's cheeks colored slightly and mumbled something. "Sorry What was that?" I held my hand to my ear and leaned forward. "Since I was in the hospital." She said quietly.

"THAT LONG!?" Me and Angie shreiked. Peggy shrugged. "It's only been three weeks!" We squeezed our younger sister in a crushing hug. John was being pestered by Herc and Laf. _Where's Maria? And where's Alex?_ I thought. Alex then came running in from the kitchen. "Maria made pancakes! Come on!" We hurried to the kitchen where Maria was placing syrup and butter on the table.

I pulled Maria aside. "You put their sleeping bags next to each other. Which means?"

"I already knew. Now go eat!" Maria pushes me into thee seat next to Alex. We were all chatting until snores came from the seat next to John. Peggy has fallen face first into her whipped creamed pancakes and fallen asleep. "Do you think that's safe?" I asked. "Nah." John said. "Are you going to fix it?" Herc asked. "Nah." John said after a moment. "I taught him well!" Alex laughed. I raised my eyebrow. "Oh did you know?" Alex winked. "I have a _way_ with the ladies." I twisted his ear and smirked. "Kidding, kidding, kidding. Ow. Ow. Ow. I was only joking!" I released his ear and dig into my pancakes. Peggy awoke with a snort and flailed her arms, smacking Maria in the face.

"Ow!" Peggy patted her friend's cheek im apology and bit into her pancakes without utensils. "I'm a beasht. Grah!" Laf laughed, spitting pancake everywhere. "Man! Stop it dude. You're ruining my coat!" Herc brushes off his jacket. "You've been wearing that since yesterday morning. It's already disgusting." Angie said bluntly. Herc shrugged. John snickered. "Do you want an ice pack Maria? Peggy can be very aggressive." I asked, having been hit by Peggy myself. She shook her head. "It's fine." Peggy hugges her friend quickly and returned to her pancakes. "A Peggy loves her pancakes." John admitted. Peggy grinned and pecked him on the cheek, still eating pancake.

"Ew! You got your spitty pancakes on me!" He made a face and we all laughed. Angie slapped her hands on her face and squealed. "You two are so cute together!!!" Her voice rose in pitch at the end, forcing us to cover our ears. Peggy scowled. " _I'm_ the only one who squeakes until my vocal cords break. Meanie." She crossed her arms and pouted. Maria bolted out of her chair. "Oh my god! I'm so late!"

"Finally need that ice pack?" I smirked. But instead she grabbed Peggy's arm. "I have a day out with James and I'm going to be late!" Me and my sisters rise immediately. "Crap. Let's go! To Peggy's room! Hurry up!" Angie pulled the three of us upstairs. "Where is the date going to be?" I asked. "The amusement park downtown." Maria said, pulling out her bun. Angie nodded and ran to her room. She returned a second later with five dresses, all of them a deep rouge. Peggy was making Maria's hair, I was doing her makeup, and Angie was pairing accessories with the red mini skirt and white blouse Maria had chosen. Maria slipped into her outfit, grabbed her purse, phone, and wallet, hugged me and Peggy, then Angelica grabbed her and drove her to the amusement park. Peggy and I returned downstairs, all the guys were lounging in the couch.

"You girls done doing stuff without us? Oh, and you're dad is here. He wasn't exactly overjoyed to see four guys sleeping in his living room." Herc said. "Yeah, He was what the French call 'furieux'" Laf said. Peggy sat down as well. "That means mad." She said to John, who couldn't speak French. "I could tell. It kinda sounded like furious." He put his arm around Peggy as I curled up next to Alex. "I wonder if we should go to a Halloween party or something. If my then at least we have trick or treating candy." Alex said. "Um, I have a confession. I sort of, well, _ate_ all the Halloween candy." Peggy fiddles with her velvet skirt.

"You _ate all_ the candy! Peggy! I thought I told you it was off limits!" I jumped up, furious. "Again, furieux!" Laf said to Herc.

I glared at him. Peggy looked sorry. "Sorry! I have no control." Peggy pulled a lollipop out of her ponytail and opened it. Alex snatched it from her. "Pineapple banana! My favorite!" Peggy wrenched back at stuffed it in her mouth. He crossed his arms and huffed. "Meanie." He said, copying Peggy's attitude when Angelica had squealed earlier. Peggy burst into a fit of giggles, causing us to start laughing. "Your laugh is contagious." Lafayette howled with laughter. Papa came running in. "Where is the wolf?" He said, carrying a NerfGun. We just laughed harder. Angelica walked in. "What?" Hercules started choking on his laughter, but he was fine. "Oh, nothing!" I giggled.


End file.
